The Sly Fox
by Potterformers
Summary: See Authors page. with potential Harem. Bloodline name changed to Tekkagan.
1. The day the mask went on

**The Sly Fox  
by Potterformers**

_**Prologue-The day the mask went on**_

Now normally when you find a 6 year old drawing, you expect to find: poorly color trees, chibified humans and their favorite colors used over their non-favorite colors. But with Naruto however, it's different as; Naruto would draw as if he was a professional architect, as he would use: a blue print design, a scale ratio and color palette, though the most surprising thing is that Naruto has no idea why it is so and so you could imagine what would happen if something new happened after he had finished one of his drawings.

As 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in his desk at home, hunched over in concentration on a piece of paper, drawing his versions of the design he'd have for the Raijin no Ken (which he had studied bit about while waiting to got to Ninja Academy), while also adding upgrades to it like: an area effect form – the blade takes on the elements of the surrounds, creates Kekkei Genkai's – takes twin elements from the area and fuses them to make another element and the like, then after he had finished the drawing in a blueprint like form, he leant back into his chair thinking, '_I wish I could really build this,_' while unknowingly to himself, his eyes began to change: turning gold from blue, his iris becoming a pentagram from with 2 tomoe's aside of the facing up point, before he looked back at the blueprint, making the image lift off the page, color to the assigned to their correct parts and then began to form into the hilt of the Raijin (check the internet for the detail description), to say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement and you'd be right, because Naruto was so far beyond shocked that: he jumped out of his seat and back away, as the Raijin hilt became 2 when looked again at the drawing.

It took 10 minutes for Naruto to recover from his shock, before he noticed the change in the appearance of his eyes, threw a mirror he had hanging from above his drawing station and what he had seen made him respond with, "AAAAHHHHH," then backed up further, against the wall behind, only to allow an old picture of a armor schematic to view and instantly come the page in full size also. When the armor fully stood there, Naruto notice the details of: a set of streamline forest green camouflage gleaves which had a metallic pearl finish, the same as the gleaves green fox motif torso armor and leggings, complete with hatches for shurikin and kunai, a belt buckle with the orange spiral he adorns on his gear, with armored gauntlets with retractable wrist mounted launchers for micro-shurikin and mini-kunai, as well as palm mount crystal lenses for firing a concentrated beam of chakra, with a chest plate mounted one in the month of the fox and to top it off: an aero dynamic helmet, to decrease wind resistance. All in all it was just how he had designed it, right down to what looked like the auto-sizing function.

Then after 1 hour of silence, Naruto had calmed down enough to think rationally and came up with the solution of that he had a Kekkei Genkai: an unnamed Dojutsu, which allows him to make whatever object drawn in a blueprint format and the coolest part of it was that he had just made two items that he'd wish he was able to make and 2nd was that he'd have to keep this to himself until he could better protect himself, and so with that done; he reached for the Raijins and ignited the golden blades, which the left arched with a mud brown energy, while the right pulsed with leaf green energy and then he shut them off, before he tried on the suit of armor, to find it fitted comfortably.

_Author Art; 3 week time skip jutsu:_

We find Naruto, training his body in one of the most extreme conditions: the weightlessness of space, how you may ask is he doing this? Well I'll explain, Narutos armor he designed, was made to allow for the survival in the most extremely conditions, i.e. Space, increased gravity and extreme weather conditions like: Lava, the deepest depths of the oceans and ice, though while he hadn't been training in those conditions, he had been working on his skills at: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu, along with mastering his new Dojutsu he decided to name the Tekkagan (renamed from the Izanagan) to the point where the pictures had not needed to be drawn, but firmly planted in his head.

And now we move to the final day before he goes to the Ninja Academy, where we find a suited up Naruto on Mercury, training his Taijutsu speed to the point where at full power, his speed would from his point of view would be as if he was not moving at all and his muscle capacity made it seem as if his skin was made of diamonds, while that was not really needed as the armor did that for him, but it had never hurt to be thorough, before he began to return to earth, to find that a large asteroid was heading on a collision course with Konoha, where he began to fly towards a side to push and slow the now meteors speed, while also redirecting the path and allowing into crash on the borders of the village just behind the Hokage mountain. After allowing the meteor the land outside of the village Naruto used his mark 2's armors Head up Display to scan the rock, to find it was loaded with a weird sort of chakra metal not seen on the planet in years.

Meanwhile earlier that day in the Hokage tower, the Third Hokage paced his office in worry, for he had not heard a peep from Naruto since he said that the boy was now qualified for acceptance in the academy. While back with Naruto and the meteorite, where he was in the process of sealing the rock into an advance storage scroll and then headed for his home: a whole Apartment block he had purchase from the owner: 1.5 weeks into the month of his training, with the money from selling jewelry he made under a Henge. Where as the Hokage had now began to move from worry to panic, before receiving info that Naruto had been spotted okay and training in the woods around the village, seen to be making a new jutsu.

Then finally the day his mask went on, the day he started at the Academy with those of his age and those whom were just as eager as him to be a ninja for their village – well most of them anyway.


	2. When the Mask comes off

_**Chapter 1-When the Mask comes off**_

7 years had passed since Naruto discovered his power, 7 long and boring years since he'd placed his mask on, where he had pretended to by dumb and lazy, where he had: Slept in class – during the lectures, did badly at the target practise and taijutsu tests, while completely messing up his ninjutsu and all the while fake crushing on a pink haired teen named Sakura Haruno, while watching from the corner of eye: a dark blue haired teen Hinata Hyuga, a cute young girl he has his eye on and it seemed though slyly that she had felt the same way.

Anyway we now cut to the evening, just minutes after the traitor Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the scroll of sealing, resulting in his graduation and becoming a genin, and Naruto was entering the house he'd modified, via the third story armory, where he keeps the equipment he was going to used for when he was on missions. While in his armory, Naruto was shown to be loading various amounts of shuriken and kunai into their holsters and launches of his mark 3 armor, then after he'd finish Naruto pressed the standby button, making the armor compress and furl into a lightweight backpack, where he loaded the pack with mission supplies: a tent storage scroll, ration scrolls and small sized cooker he developed, before setting the backpack down beside the front door and then headed threw to his main living area of the second floor, to fix himself a light tea of: sausages and a small salad, with a glass of apple juice, before changing and called the day goodnight.

The next morning was a Saturday and Naruto was up with the roosters, as he was thinking of getting a bit more training done and decided to get an early start on to competition. So after showering, changing and went to for a breakfast option of chocolate chip waffles and washed it down with a mug of coffee, he retrieved his headband and headed for armory to pick up his backpack, then he went to the roof of his house. Once on the roof, with his pack securely fastened to his back, Naruto activated the armor and took off flying into outer space, while not noticing intentional that he had allowed his grandfather figure to see him through a crystal ball and when the Third Hokage had seen it, he thought, '_Naruto-kun, what have you been up to for that month,_' back with Naruto as he, in his armored form, headed towards an asteroid belt and landed on the biggest one he had marked earlier that month with a tracking seal, while he got his footing, Naruto bought up his targeting H.U.D., before raising his gauntleted fist and opened his micro-shuriken launcher, upon pulling the trigger, Naruto fired off 50 shots in under a second, in a spray pattern. After he fired off the 50 shots, causing the space rocks to be shredded to dust, Naruto rose both hands to his shoulders and gripped, what looked like hilts of swords and drew them from their holsters, igniting both blades as bought them in front of himself, as they arced and pulsed with a dark almost black energy, he then made a swipe with the swords, while saying, "Void Blade style;" paused while completing the arc and finishing with, "Dimensional Slash," making a rift appear, to swallow more stones and while also ensuring he had not been pulled in to the tear.

After 2 days from Narutos perspective had gone by, he returned to earth and found only a full day had gone by, so he began to head for his hidden forge (he had unequipped his armor at that point) in the south forest, where he kept the larger objects he made and on his Naruto was approached by an ANBU wearing a silver cat mask, where the feminine voice behind the mask said, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage has asked for your presents for something regarding you flying off your Apartments roof in an armored suit," respectively, that is when Naruto sighs and responds, "Very Well Cat-san, I'll be there in 2 minutes," before performing a body flicker, with rotating gears revolving around a metal shaft.

"AAAAHHHH," was the response Naruto received from the Hokage, as he appeared in a swirl of spinning gears and as he sat down in a the provided seat, the Third got his heart rate under control and asked, "Naruto what was that?" sheepishly rubbing the of his head Naruto replies, "That Jiji, was my techno Body flicker technique," though in the Hokages confusion Naruto explains, "It's a skill I created using my secret bloodline," while activating the Tekkagan: now had five different colored tomoes (representing the five main elements.) surround a decagram – a ten tipped star, which served to shock the third even more, while he explained, "It's called the Tekkagan or Techno Eye, it allows me to conjure any form technology from drawn in a blueprint fashion, though at first I could only summon that which was already drawn, now though as long as it is firmly planted in my mind I can build it," and to demonstrate Naruto held his hands in an indentified seal, while thinking of a blueprint of himself, while commanding, "Tekka-Bunshin no Jutsu," allowing wires and various other mechanical parts to flow from his body, before they began forming into limbs, torso and a head, once the clone was completed an illusion shrouded over the clones form and mutated into a organic tissue. After dispelling the clone, Naruto and Sarutobi spoke for a little longer on how his new powers worked, before calling the meeting adjourned for the day, though not with out the Third giving Naruto his parents inheritance.

A couple of minutes later in a hidden forge, Naruto appeared in a swirl of spinning gears and once there, he immediately checked in on the progress of the meteorite he refining into ingots, for his use or the use of the local blacksmith he had been trained by. After noticing the meteorite was down to half the size it had originally been, Naruto sealed the 50 ingots in a storage scroll, address to the blacksmith: Hayabusa Blade. After Naruto was done with checking the equipment, he retrieved the scroll for Blade and headed towards his shop on foot. After dropping off the scroll and getting paid for his services, Naruto head for home, dinner and bed.

Time skipping to the next morning and Naruto woke up with the roosters, where he had showered, changed and fed himself a high energy breakfast of: sausages, bacon and eggs on toast, before heading out to the forge with his backpack on. After a thirty minute walk to the area of his forge, Naruto heading into the hand built cave, by walking threw a rock wall that was laced with phase-shifting seals and then headed towards the refinery equipment, to make a start on smithing out a set of Kunai and shuriken. While he was pouring the molten meteorite into the molds for the kunai, alarms sensors went off notifying him of a breach in his security, causing him to have to delegate his work to a Shadow Clone, while he dealt with the intruder.

Meanwhile with the intruder: an ANBU officer with the kanji for root written on his mask had somehow easily got inside the hidden area his master had ordered him to checkout. So not noticing the alarm seals, continued threw the catacombs towards, observing everything and marking all the paths, before he was stopped by a voice, "Stop you've trespassed on private property," before the voice was heard closer as it said, "leave now or I'll send you to the Hokage," though it had no effect, as the intruder charged and then found himself pinned to the wall behind him, where the voice then said, "Sealing Jutsu: Truth Teller Seal," as energy floored the voice box of the Root officer and then voice began the questioning, before he send the agent to the Hokage for more interrogation.

Naruto after a few more hours of smelting his new weaponry, had headed for Ichiraku's for dinner, he had only had to keep up appearances, though he had always ate there before and during the Mask wearing once a week, then after paying for his meal, Naruto headed home for the rest of the day, where he spent it reading the latest copy of: [Master Seals; in depth look in Fuinjutsu by Sarutobi Hiruzen], before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Teams, Sensei's and Date's

_**Chapter 2-Teams, Sensei's and Date's**_

It is now Monday morning, the day of the team assignments, the meeting of their teams Sensei, and the Third Hokage was sitting at his desk going over the line ups for the teams whom were joining the ranks of the Shinobi corps. When the thirds advisors: Homura and Koharu; entered the office, with enraged expressions and that is the sight the Hiruzen sigh at, before enquiring, "What can I do for you today? Gentleman and lady," "Sarutobi, you have approved the graduation of that Demon, Why?" was the answer, given by Homura and Koharu demanded, "It is the wish of the council that he be removed for the list of graduates NOW!" though he was fuming inside, Sarutobi calmly replies, "In order: 1; yes I'd approved the graduation of Uzumaki Naruto because of the biasness of Mizuki, as well as he had unlocked a new bloodline he calling the Tekkagan," before pausing to view the shocked looks on their faces, before resuming, "And 2; No because of the Activation of a Bloodline means, that he is of the Shinobi councils control and not the civilians."

Then on the other side of the village, Naruto was awaking from his somewhat comfortable nights, to the sounds of: **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, **and then a, **BEEP, BEEP, BE-CRASH, **the final sound been Naruto slamming the alarm clock threw the bedside table and the floor beneath, "Who every invented waking up, will a slow and extremely painful end at my hands," he grumbled, as he surfaced from his bed sheets and duvet. 10 minutes later found Naruto, picking out his Shinobi clothes: a forest camouflage trenchcoat, with a mesh undershirt and charcoal black cargo pants, his ninja sandals were jet black and laced with seals for: silent stepping, anti-footprint leavers, cushioning and added traction, along with a waist mounted ration pouch, a thigh mount Kunai holster and an inner-forearm mount shuriken clip, before heading for the shower.

2 hours after Naruto was up, the rest of the graduating class began to rise from their beds and get ready for the day, while Naruto was already out the door and heading the Academy via the Yamanaka Flower Shop for some flowers for Hinata (for an apology and help him ask her for a date), before heading for the only other restaurant that allows him entry: Akamichi Family Feeder, to make lunch reservations and then headed for the Academy, wondering what team he'd be placed on.

At the not so quiet Academy however, the teachers of the ungraduated classes, worked on getting their students to pay them attention, while trying to teach how to be a ninja and unsuccessfully I might add, when a figure in mostly green camouflage, with sun gold hair and three whiskers on each cheek showed up and headed for the final time to his classroom, to wait for the other students to arrive. When Naruto enters the classroom, he finds a seat at the back of the class and sits down waiting for the others show, before the first few members of the Konoha graduating students showed up and they are: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abarame and Ino Yamanaka, before they saw the new and unidentified student, sitting in the back with his head down and no disenable features showing, while to Ino as she believed to the person whom had no team with him last year, didn't no whom he was, when Hinata and Shino had recognized him in their own ways, as Shino had gone to sit beside him and when Hinata had went up to him, looking indecisively which gets picked up by the figure says, "It's alright Hina-chan, you may sit on the otherside of me," encouragingly.

In Hinata's mind during the exchange, she frost as she heard your Naruto-Kun's voice, thinking faintingly, '_he's asking me its alright to sit with him, his also called me Hina-chan, does that mean he likes me,_' though still unsure, Hinata sits down at Narutos side and waited. After another hour, Shikamaru Nara, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha showed up and sat, in the same row together (as an unspoken rule: Sasuke shows up with 2 others to sit next to him and free himself from fan girls), while another 2 hours later, the rest of the eager members of the graduated students arrived and in trounced the lazier (well Shikamaru would have came latter if he'd could of) which were: the Uchiha Fan girls, Kiba Inuzuka and other civilian shinobi/kunochi, before Sakura Haruno showed up and took a seat.

30 minutes after Sakura showed, their last time sensei: Iruka Umino walked in alone, sat behind his desk and addressed the class, "Students, due to the tampering of a students test by my former assistant: Mizuki, fore his own benefits Naruto Uzumaki has passed his exams and therefore is now a genin, but that has left us with a problem; too many students for the available teams, so the hokage has decided to place him as an apprentice under Hayate Gekkō as Sensei," then, "Thank you Iruka-sensei," came from the back of the class, causing the class look turn there head and look at him, what happened when they looked caused 3 things: it caused the men (including the teachers) in the room jaws to drop and second made the women aside from Sakura, to develop a rather large nosebleed including a few avid supporters of Sasuke, while Sakura on the other hand screeched, "Naruto-baka, stop trying act cool, only Sasuke-kun is aloud to do that," mush to the flinching of the entire class and those surrounding the school, but before she could go on, Naruto flipped threw ten hand sign at speed, before whispering, "Sealing Jutsu;" while gathering chakra and murmured, "dome of silence," effectively ending her serenade, much to the gratefulness of the class, though everyone could see her mouth moving. After finishing her silent rant, Sakura sat down and wait for the team sorting.

(A/N with the exception of team seven, all other teams and Sensei's were cannon, while team 7 was Sai, Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi Hatake)

After 2 hours the teams were assigned and Sensei's began arriving to pick up their students, until all that remained were: Naruto and team 7, then finally sickly gentlemen showed up and called, "cough, Naruto Uzumaki? Cough," and then when Naruto stood up, the sickly man said, "Come *cough* with me," leading him out of the room, leaving team 7 to themselves. After arriving on the north facing roof, Gekkō and Naruto sat down, went through the introductions and skill assessments, before Naruto mentions, "Sensei, I know a sealing technique that should clear up your sickness and get you back in shape," while unfurling a storage scroll, then Naruto unsealed the contents: a bottle of sealing ink and pine handled brush, before he saying, "With your permission I'd like to paint the seals on your chest, over your heart and lungs," Gekkō, though shocked that his student could heal him when others could, agreed and stripped down to his pants, so that allowed Naruto to paint the runes, Kanji and other symbols over his upper torso, before Naruto rested his hand on Gekkō's heart intoning, "Sealing Jutsu; extraction of the unnatural," making his lung and airways burn with fire, before it cleared in more ways then one.

In the school corridors, Kakashi headed for the classroom to pick up his students while silently fuming over the fact that the civilian council is affectively forcing his teachings on to the Uchiha, while also forcing him to abandon the others students under his command – well he knew Sai would be fine, as he would get his training from Danzo (A/N Danzo's contributions to the leaf village were more than enough to pardon him with a fine [also he explained that while he'd been a willing participant it took a bit of convincing on Ko's part]) while Sakura's mother, never wanted her daughter to be a ninja – but knew she had to be so She could extend her control over the village, so she let her join for her plans to work. Back on the north facing roof, Gekkō and Naruto were just finishing up when the former asked, "Naruto could you accompany me to the Hayabusa Weapons shop? I'm picking up a new katana, I'd order them to make," "Sure Sensei, but why?" was his answer, directing Naruto to following him again Gekkō replied, "I like to allow my students to familiarize themselves with my equipment! Just incase we're separated on a mission and you have my gear," while leading him towards the weaponsmith.

At the weapons shop when Naruto and Gekkō were approached by Tenten, by of them knew whom she was greeted, "Hi Tenten-neesan (will change if incorrect)," from Naruto, while Gekkō said, "Hey Tenten-san, is your father here?" Tenten nodded her yes before calling out to her father; "Dad Gekkō-Sensei's here," with the sounds of rustling around out back, before Hayabusa came out with a wrapped package under one arm and then placed it on the counter, while saying, "Here Gekkō-san, designed to your specs. And made with the new shipment of Chakra metal: Chakrasite," unraveling the new blade for all to see and Kami it looked beautiful, from its black blade, sheathed in a silver leather scabbard, to the pommel of the handle and grip, with a golden metal star-shaped designed hilt.

(A/n the Katana is a cross between Tensa Zangetsu and Hyorimaru.)

After admiring the blade for 10 minutes, Hayabusa says, "Let us take this to the testing room," when they all nodded, Hayabusa lead the way to the room where, there were: rows and rows of practise dummies, so from there Gekkō proceeded to test the sword. For ten minutes, dummy after dummy were used as test target, both with: Chakra influencing the sword and without it, before Naruto had said, "Gekkō sensei I've got to go, I know have to pick up Hinata for our date," as he had asked her while she was waiting for her Sensei, which she had said yes to before fainting. Excused Naruto used the rooftops to make it to the Hyuga compound.

Naruto while 10 minutes out from the Hyuga compound, unsealed the flowers from the scroll he stored them in and they were: purple Konoha fire lilies and ice lavender, continuing on foot to the compound, so he could pick up Hinata and escort her to dinner. Standing outside of the Hyuga compound, Hinata was in a simple dress that show her figure nicely without being to overbearing and unflattering, it was a lavender pearl color, with an intricate flower and vine pattern on the hem, what had capped her image off was the dark lavender sash and heeled sandals. While Hinata was waiting for Naruto, she began to feel nervous, while her inner thoughts were of, '_I can't believe it, my Naruto- kun asked me out, I hope he likes and isn't using me to get to Sakura,_' her thoughts however were interrupted by an approaching figure: Naruto and he was holding the bouquet of flowers. After stopping in front of Hinata, Naruto had presented the flowers to her and said, "Beautiful flowers for a gorgeous women," taking in her appearance with a slight blush, causing Hinata to blush furiously.

After composing themselves, Naruto offered his arm to Hinata and they went off to the restaurant. Once they arrived, Chozo Akamichi himself directed them to a personal dining room and had his brother serve them, after placing their orders of: chicken fettuccini, beef stroganoff and a side of cinnamon buns for appetizer, Naruto and Hinata talked about many things including: why he had taken so long to notice her and why he had to wait for her to be a genin first, of course Hinata was understandably heartbroken at that, saying that she had not cared about what the villages thought of their relationship, but couldn't deny that the outcome was a possibility and decided to leave it there in the pass, like it should be.

After 7 minutes of idle chit-chat, Chozo's brother returned with their orders and they ate engaging some more small talk about: their village clans, who Naruto father is and how they got along with their senseis, until it was time for their curfew, and Naruto then escorted her home, before Tekka Shunshin in a swirl of gears, to his home for the rest of the night.


	4. The test of teamwork and D-ranks mission

_**Chapter 3-The test of teamwork and D-ranks mission**_

Waking up the next morning, Hinata was depressed, she was depressed because; she was dreaming about been on a date with Naruto - her crush, since she was save from bullies, by him and that kept her in bed for most of the time had before she was to meet up with her team, though that all changed, when she finally sat up from her bed and saw a note: unread and waiting for her on her bedside table. Picking up the note, Hinata read:

[_Dear Hinata,_

_I had a wonderful night with you last night, no you weren't dreaming, you really did go on a date with me and again I'm sorry for ignoring you threw school, but I had to make sure that the civilian council couldn't find a way to stop us from being together, hence why I waited until we graduated._

_Anyway now the important topic is done, time for the next one: you'll be having a genin test to see if your team can work well together, so I know you can get your friends to work with you. So stay strong and whip that test but._

_Again sorry for ignoring you in school, from._

_Naruto Uzumaki._]

After forcing herself to finish the letter Hinata: fainted with a blissful smile on her face. While on the other side of the village, the letters writer was waking to the annoying noise of, "**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,**" but this time he was able to stop the second lot of rings, threw the art of hammering it threw his dresser and bedroom floor, before him jumped out of bed to the shower – thankful he had the foresight to buy the whole Apartment block off the previous owner, so he was able to have a hot refreshing shower, one he'd finished Naruto dressed in his ninja clothes, and reheated the beef stroganoff leftovers from last night date, after consuming the meal; Naruto went to his armory, to retrieve his backpack and shinobi ration pack, then headed to meet his Sensei.

Back with Hinata, as she revived herself to the sound of a branch family member saying, "Hinata-Sama, you'll be late are you up yet?" "Yes I'm up; no I'll not be late!" Hinata stumbled, before she race threw her morning routine and run out of the compound to her teams meeting spot, while thinking, '_Yes, yes, yes, Naruto-kun like me, he really likes me._' Appearing out of a swirl of spinning gears, Naruto approached his Sensei, whom was filing threw a mess of paperwork, with the help of Shadow clones, "Hey Gekkō-Sensei, I'm here," making said, man look up and reply, "Good Naruto, now you're here I'll be going what the plan is for today; first is that the only D-ranked missions available are the ones that have you specifically requested and/or the catching runaway pets, so the plans to tackle these are: through the uses of Shadow Clones," as he said this, both he and Naruto made the cross seal and commanded, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," filling the field with 20 clones: 10 of Naruto and 10 of Gekkō, before Gekkō continued with, "now 2 of each clone, will now retrieve a mission paper and get to work," make the 10 Gekkō clones grab a sheet of paper, when a clone took a look of what mission he'd be doing, he collapsed to the floor a rolled around laughing, the original read the mission report:

[Mission: Supply Delivery.

Rank: Low-medium D.

Summary: overseeing a shipment of Chakrasite, from Supplier to client.

Specific Requests: Preferred Genin for the mission; Naruto Uzumaki.

Client: Hayabusa Blade.

Profit: 3000 Ryo.]

And promptly fell over laughing as well, he sobered up when his Sensei asked him, "What is so funny Naruto?" sobering up more, Naruto replies, "Gekkō-Sensei I'm the supplier of Chakrasite! The only problem is that I'll need to go into space for more, as I've only got 10 refined ingots left from the last meteorite ore, I had already collected," pausing to enjoy the look of astonishment on his sensei's face, then saying, "so we'll have to inform Blade of the situation before continuing the mission," as the now sobered clone started to direct his clone sensei toward the weapons shop, while the others began to disperse for their own missions, the both of the originals stayed in the clearing.

**With Clones: G1 and N1:**

Heading towards the Hayabusa Weapons shop, Naruto and Gekkō moved by traversing the roof tops, every now and then scaling walls with nothing but their chakra, as needed until the duo landed in the shinobi shopping district and walked the rest of the way on the ground, then they headed in the shop. Once in the shop, Gekkō called out, "Blade-san, can we talk to you?" in the back of the shop, a voice sounded out, "Yeah Gekkō-san, just 2 minutes!" while the sounds of rummaging filled the air and then after 2 minutes, Hayabusa came out and said, "I take it there's a few problems that come up," noticing the lack of shipping crates, this where Naruto took over, "Just a small one, I've only got ten ingots at the time and if you'll be needing more, I'll have to get more, so it'll just be a while as I've got to go into space for their ore," he was quickly answered, "That's fine, I'll just pay the extra for the extra work," in understanding, and then so with that done Naruto and Gekkō headed for their next destination.

**With Clones: G2 and N2:**

Making their way to the #7 training ground, Naruto and Gekkō had been requested by Kakashi to help in his teamwork exercise: the bell test, Naruto of course was in his armor and Gekkō was borrowing an older armor Naruto made. Closing in on the field, the teacher and the apprentice decided to used the ambush tactic, and charge in at the chance of their vulnerability. So once the 2 came even closer, they hear the sound of, "Katon; Endan," and saw a large flash of a burning gold substance, as the now known fireball was launched at the target: Kakashi, whom let the fire ball engulf him. After several minutes, Naruto and Gekkō saw an opening they needed, rose their gauntleted fist, channeled chakra into the seals of the glove, revealing a mini launcher and then from the launcher, fired a volley of kunais, at the jutsu users back: Sasuke, whom after ten shots jumped, having heard them out of the way of the first ten, before replacing himself with a log and then let loose a folly of his own kunai, though with the size his ones, made hit no target and caused what looked like a large wolf-sized fox to run out of the bush area, which then said fox launched at Sasuke, threw the mid dash of the fox: its fur became metallic, as it became more robotic and then its claws glowed red, as it then jumped to the air, it said, "Strike Laser Claw," growingly while making a swiping motion.

**With the remaining Clones:**

As clones 1 and 2 of Naruto and Gekkō, the other clones were helping the village, with helping the other teams, differently.

**Back with Clones: N1 and G1:**

After tending to the info regarding the unavailable amount of Chakrasite, Naruto and Gekkō, headed for the refinery, to prepare for the next batch of ore. With the 10 hours of setting the machinery up for smelting done, Naruto tapped the centerpiece clip of his backpack, causing it to unfurl and encompass his chest, before encroaching the rest of his torso and waist, when the torso was completely covered, the arms and legs armor slipped into place, while also forming the gleaves. When the process was complete, Naruto stood there in his whole armored glory and then launched into space from the roof hatch. In space, Naruto immediately set to work, by racing to the closest asteroid belt and scan, the rock for the correct ores and minerals, while on Earth Gekkō, read the manual on how to operate his own armor and the refinery machinery, while sending his training clones the info via a telepathic link.

**With Clones: N3 and G3:**

As these clones were sent to team 8, to act as tracking targets, with Naruto dodge and weaving threw the terrain, while his girlfriend and her team, used their various methods to track his movement i.e. the Byakugan of the Hyuga, the dog-like senses of the Inuzuka and Kikaichū of the Aburame. With the exercise been watched over by Kurenai, as she observed from a tree and from her perspective, the test was going okay: Hinata had took the leadership role and directed her team in such a way that, both Naruto and Gekkō, whom was with Kurenai assessing Naruto's stealth skills, while also helping with assessing team 8 teamwork test.

**Back with the other clones:**

Who in which, were just completing their tasks, with Clones: N4 and G4, doing the job of Asuma Sarutobi.

**Back with clones: N1 (in space) and G1 (on Earth):**

As Naruto began towing back, several large chucks of Chakrasite ore and Gekkō was preparing the smelter, ingot molds and sealable transport crates. Entering earth's atmosphere, Naruto reduced his top speed by three quarters, allowing for a slower descent and less likely for the meteors to burn up most of its mass, before leveling out and headed for his refinery. Once landing outside of the refinery, Naruto calls Gekkō to help him move the rock inside and then began the refining process.

**Now with the Originals after 12 hours of work:**

Now with the originals as Gekkō, while they waited for their clones to finish their assigned tasks, were helped refine Narutos Kenjutsu skills and so with the help of Japanese long sword – Smithed by Naruto, set to work. During that time, the clones sent out began to return with signed mission reports, after setting the reports aside the clones dispelled themselves and allowed their knowledge to return to the origin of them. Several hours after the clones doing; the jobs for the civilians returned, the clones sent for the delivery of Chakrasite returned and dispelled, with a signed mission statement, then after calling a halt on training Gekkō gathered the scrolls and Shunshin in a swirl of leaves, to the mission issuing offices with Naruto disappearing in a swirl of gears to another location.


End file.
